Structures are commonly constructed using building materials that include blocks. The blocks are typically stacked and aligned with adhesion materials positioned between interfacing surfaces of the blocks. The structural integrity of such structures may be compromised due to, for example, sliding, foundation shifts, wind shear, impacts, and earthquakes. Engineering tradeoffs are often made with respect to the material and skilled labor costs available for a particular project, which may impact the strength and long term integrity of the structure.
What is needed are generally applicable eloquent block design solutions that balance structural concerns with that of reasonable project costs.